never the same
by Shane'Phantom'Riley141
Summary: when konner lightning mcqueen gets involved in a crash doc dosent think he will beable to race again. but when he meets world famous air racer dusty crophopper will that change. sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was on a lovely sunny evening at 6:00 that someone shouted "Konner! Konner, miss sally wants to go for a drive up to wheel well" Tom shouted from the cliff by Willy's butte as Konner lightning McQueen raced around to stadium sized dirt track at a blazing speed of 250mph.

"Ok Tom I will be there in 10 minutes after I try and reach 300mph" Konner said as he speed up to 289mph and by this time Konner's cars engine was starting to struggle.

To Toms astonishment the engine on the car blew up causing Konner's red Chevrolet corvette to lose grip on the gravely soil of the track and did 6 rolls down the back stretch. The car also fell off of the unbanked corner of Willy's butte. Then at that very moment Toms eyes grew to the size of sources with shock as Konner's Chevrolet corvette rolled down the track. Tom immediately ran as fast as his legs would carry him back towards Radiator Springs.

"MissSallycomequick!konnorhasjustcrashed"Tom said really fast so the rest of the residents couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Whoa slow down Tom, what happened to stickers" sally said as calmly as she could knowing by the frantic tone in Toms voice that something really bad happened to Konner.

"Right, sorry. Konnor has just crashed at willies butte. He was trying to get his car to do 300mph but it was too much for the engine and it blew up causing him to flip and roll." Tom said slower. The look of the residents faces were ones of shock.

"Mater grab your tow truck, and get the stretcher out of my clinic, as well as my bag and meet me at Willies butte. Quick, before anything else happens!" shouted Doc with a worried voice as he thought of Konner as his son. As soon as doc said this, everybody at Flo's V8 café ran to willy's butte except Tom who got into his rusty old tow truck with the words 'Tow mater's towing service' plastered on the side.

When everyone except Tom got to the crash site they saw huge amounts of smoke coming from the bottom end of the track. Doc, being a doctor and a fatherly figure to konnor ran towards the wreckage at the very top of the cliff expecting konnor to be inside. He was shocked to find that the car was empty.

It appeared to Doc that Konner had jumped out of the car as it was rolling. Then out of the corner of his eye, Doc saw a crippled figure lying about 20 meters away from the wreckage. It was Konner Lightning McQueen!

When Doc got over to Konner, he saw that Konner's right ankle was at an odd angle and his left knee looked like there wasn't a knee there. Also his right wrist looked to be broken as well. Konner's shoulder was dislocated and he had a huge gash running from the op left of his forehead running through his eye and stopped just bellow his nose.

Doc realized that he needed to stop the bleeding soon or Konner might not make it. So he got his hanky out of his pocket and proceeded to put pressure on the gash in attempt to stop the bleeding. Just then Tom Mater got to the crash site and drove straight to where his best friend lying unconscious on the dirt floor, and gave the stretcher and medical bag to Doc.

As Doc examined Konnor's body, Konnor groaned as Doc touched his left knee. Sally couldn't bare to watch her boyfriend being tended to as he had a constant expression of pain even though he was unconscious.

**Sally's p.o.v**

Stickers was unrecognizable. His trousers on his left leg were torn to pieces and you could clearly see that his knee was shattered. He had bruises all over his face and there was blood all over his face. His shoulder was in a funny position and his wrist was bent the wrong way. He looked to be in so much pain. Oh, stickers why did you have to do that. I started to cry, then i felt someone bring me into a hug. I looked up and saw that it was Flo hugging me so i cried harder into her shoulder.

**Normal p.o.v**

Suddenly, when Doc had pressed on Konnors knee again he bolted up right, baby blue eyes wide and gazed oveer in pain. He groaned in protest to this and flopped hard back onto the ground before Doc could catch him.

**Konnor's p.o.v**

Panic took over for a moment as thoughts of an endless pain crept up in my mind. What if this agonizing stabbing pain would never stop shooting through my leg? Wave after wave kept coming. Every part of me ached. All i could feel was white hot seering pain covering my whole body. I can't remember what happened but all i know is that i'm lying on rocky ground being prodded by someone. Then one prod was too much an i sat bolt upright in fright and pain. I had never felt something so excruciating in my life. Most of the pain was in my left leg, im not sure where in that leg but it defiantly was that leg. As soon as i opened my eyes i saw what i thought looked like an angel. Then i realized that it was my beautiful girlfriend, Sally. Which was close enough. I tried to say her name but it came out as a mumble, barley above a whisper.

**Normal p.o.v **

"sa...ll...y"Konner said bellow a whisper. No one heard him except Doc who was trying to stop the bleeding of the huge gaping gash on his head.

"Don't worry rookie, we will get you fixed up and good as new in no time" Doc whispered into Konnor's ear. It was clear that Konner was in some serious amount of pain as his face was screwed up and he let out a few involuntary groans every now and then. Suddenly Konner started to cough violently bringing blood into his mouth and spraying it every time he coughed.

"Get him to the clinic!" Doc shouted in a worried voice so that his two helpers Mia and Tia could hear the urgency in his voice. They rushed up to him and with the help of Doc and Tom, they lifted Konner onto a stretcher. Then they put him on the back of Toms tow truck. As soon as Doc and Tom had gotten Konner onto the tow truck he stopped breathing. Doc immediately started doing CPR on him.

" 10...29 30" Doc said as he did the compression's he needed to try get Konnor breathing again but it didn't work. So he breathed into konnor's mouth to try get him breathing, but again this didn't work. It was now getting serious, Konnor hadn't taken a breath for 4 minutes and Doc was getting worried. He kept doing compression's and breaths but it didn't seem to be working so Doc attached a respiratory mask over Konnors mouth and did more compression's, this seemed to work as Konner took a gasp of air, started to breath heavily and came back to consciousness.

"Come on we need to get him back to my clinic so i can stabilize him!" Doc shouted. Tom got into the tow truck whilst Doc stayed on the back making sure the respiratory mask stayed on Konnor's face. The tow truck set off with a jerk causing Konnor to scream in pain as it jostled his knee. Every bump and every corner caused a spasm of pain run through Konnor's crippled body. On the way to the clinic Doc had been trying desperately to keel Konnor awake as he was slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. It was vital that Doc kept Konnor awake as if he went back into unconsciousness then he might not wake up again.

"Come on rookie, stay with me. we're almost there. Don't do this come on!" Doc shouted in order to try and scare Konnor awake. It took Tom 10 minutes to get from willies butte to Doc's clinic. As soon as he stopped he jumped out of his tow truck and rushed to help Doc get konner into the clinic for X-rays and scans to see what other injuries Konner had sustained.

It turned out that Konner had broken six ribs, shattered his left knee, had dislocated his left shoulder, broken his right wrist and to top that off he had a severe concussion. "Good god" was all Doc could say as he didn't think that Konner would be the same.

Sally rushed into the clinic to see Konner. But when she saw Doc he wouldn't let her in. "No Sally, you can't see him just yet because he is getting his injuries seen to. You can see him in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later Doc allowed Sally in to see Konner. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw. Sally looked at Konner with shock from head to toe.

He had a white bandage wrapped around his head and covering his right eye. His face was covered in black and blue bruises from when his face had hit the steering wheel. Konner also had his shirt off (which showed his well-defined six pack) with white bandages supporting his broken ribs, his left shoulder was put back in place with a blue sling supporting it across his chest. He also had his right wrist in plaster and his left knee was in a lot of plaster to support it.

"When do you think he will regain consciousness" sally said to doc in a worried tone. But doc didn't get chance to answer when a certain red clad racer started to stir in the bed.

"w wh where a am I?" Konner said groggily, his left eye was only half open and his face was scrunched up in pain. As soon as Konner said this sally rushed to his side and started to stroke his uninjured hand.

"You're back at Docs clinic. You were in a car crash at willies butte, do you remember?" sally said gently. Konner's eyes where darting all around the room as she said this.

"N no" he said. Then Doc got a morphine drip for Konner as he looked like he was in a lot of pain, more pain than anyone could be in. As soon as doc attached the drip to Konner, his half open eye was beginning to droop.

"I think that we should leave him to rest" doc said in his usual gruff voice. So he and sally left room 1A at doc's clinic to leave lightning to rest. It was now 9:00 and all of the radiator springs residence were beginning to go to bed, except Doc because he was going to check Owens medical record.

Medical history of Konner lightning McQueen

· asthma

· high blood pressure

· anxiety attacks

Allergies

· morphine

· peanuts

· bee sting

· animal fur

"Oh my God, I need to get him off the morphine ASAP!" doc shouted to himself. He went to room 1A to take Konner of the morphine, but when he got there he found that Konner was already taking himself off of it.


	2. AN

Hi readers,

First of all i'd like to say sorry for abandoning this story and i probably should have finished it. unfortunately i don't know what the story line was.

I did very much liked to have finished this story but i'm not interested in it anymore. So if any of you want to continue this story feel free to PM me. i will try to think of what the story line was but if i cant then you have free rein of my story.

thanks guys,

Ghost-wing out


End file.
